


A Bullet for you

by cerealcob



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerealcob/pseuds/cerealcob
Summary: Jacob is newbie spy in the HQ who just had his first day today and then met Sangyeon who had work there for 2-3 years. First it was admiration then it turns into love, will Sangyeon feel the same way about Jacob ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This js my first work here so it may contain some inaccuracies, but i hope you have a good read

\---- Prologue ---- 

The sun decided to say hello into Jacob's apartment room window. 

It was around 8 am in the morning, and Jacob was still sleeping in his room.

\-- krriinnggg! -- 

the alarm clock rang, but Jacob did not even budged. it rang again. 

" mmmm....." the boy groans, he slowly opens his eyes. He blinked a few times, and decided to get up. 

His hair was messy, well of course it is since he had just woken up. He slowly reached the alarm clock to check the time. 

" --!!! " 

his eyes widen

" oh my god! I can't believe this! " 

he rushed out of bed, and ran to the bathroom. 

yes, Jacob was late.   
And it was his first day of work.

He went out from the bathroom 

" what a way to start the day " he said as he gets ready.


	2. Cup of coffe and a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob made his way into the headquarters, and met his new coworker. but of course not forgetting to get his coffee first

On his way to the headquarters, Jacob makes his way to his usual favorite coffee shop first. 

He has to get a cup of coffee, he has to

The door opened, " oh welcome! " the barista exclaimed  
Jacob rushes to the counter

" I'll have the usual! and please make it quick! "  
hearing his order made the younger boy chuckled 

" are you running late again hyung ? on your first day of work ? " he said as he writes his order on the cup 

" please is not that funny, i forgot to turn on my alarm " he groaned

" but this is slowly becoming a habit " 

" ugh i know "

" and you're here getting your usual coffee, pfftt "

" h-he- " he was cut off by the barista's hand " here you go " he smiled. 

Jacob grunts and pays the coffee  
" thanks again, now I should get going! " he hurriedly rushes to the door 

" ah Changmin! good luck with your date tonight, tell me how is goes! " he waved and went out. 

The younger boy was surprised " g-geezz he didn't have to say it out loud "  
but a small smile spread across his face  
" thank you " 

Once he arrives at the front door, he was panting because he ran all the way from the shop.  
" hhhaaaa! " he lets out " okay, Jacob you can do this, it's going to be fine. "

His hand reached out for the knob, clearly trembling. He gathered his courage and opens the door. 

The main hall was packed with people, men and women with uniforms hurriedly running here and there. Some were talking to each other, leaning on the wall, talking on their cellphones. 

He was in awe " w..whoa " he looks around the hall, and spotted the receptionist desk. 

He makes his way there " um, hello " he greeted.  
the receptionist looks up " hello there! " he smiled.

[ oh wow...he's handsome ] 

" Are you the new recruit ? " 

" y-yes! yes I am! " 

" and I see you're late for your first day ? " he chuckled, while reading the documents. 

His face flushed red, he was embarrassed " oh please...don't mention that I know im late "

" no worries, i was also late for my first day, so i know how you feel. " the younger boy said to ease the mood

" My name is Younghoon, and I assume you're Bae Jacob ? " 

the older boy nods " yes that's me " 

" welcome to the headquarters "


End file.
